


one less cadet

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Character Study [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive even though he's mentioned once, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Earth isn't in trouble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Krolia stays with them, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Shiro pilots the Black Lion for now, minor alterations, slight suicidal thoughts, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Lance sits crossed legged on the ground once again trying to catch his fleeting innocence that’s being stolen by a war. He tugs at the grass-like plant around him and tries to imagine that if he tugs hard enough, the ground below him will cave away and he will fall into the core of the planet. It'll swallow him whole and this way there won't be a body to bury.“Why did you do that at the meeting?”He doesn’t have to turn to know who it is.“For the greater good of Voltron.” Lance answers back as he slips his fingers out of the plant and folds his hands and plants them into his lap.For a moment, Lance thinks that Keith has left and he almost breathes a sigh of relief. Almost. Then, he feels Keith sit next to him, knees touching.“Can I ask you a question?”“Sure, Mullet.”“Are you trying to leave Voltron?”





	one less cadet

**Author's Note:**

> mentions to lance's death in the omega shield and slightly suicidal thoughts (not gory tho) about wanting to disappear.

Lance was just walking around the castle grounds. His hands in his pockets and his shoulders tightly drawn together as he hunches over. Maybe if he does it for long enough, he'll disappear forever and he won't ever have to deal with anything.

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were putting their finishing touches on Shiro's new bionic arm. Krolia was teaching Romelle how to fight in case the situation calls for it. Keith was by Shiro's bed before his procedure, supposedly calming him down. Allura was talking with the leader of the planet when he last saw her. With nothing to do, Lance had excused himself from Shiro's room when it become abundantly clear that it didn't really matter if he was there or not. He feels a bit guilty about leaving Shiro's side before his procedure but, then he realizes that he has Keith and that's better than having Lance spit out some dumb jokes.

 

"Lance!" he hears from behind him, and recognizes it as Allura. She's jogging up to reach him. It's the first time in a couple of days and he's seeing her in her dress with her hair down and he's glad she's relaxing.

 

A dull ache emerges in his chest when he looks at her. Maybe, in another timeline, another universe, the one Slav talks about, they could've been together. One where maybe Allura and Lance weren't fighting in a war. One where Allura didn't have her world destroyed and maybe they could've lived in the same solar system. One where Lance would propose on a white, sandy beach with his knee bruising as he kneels. One where Allura would say yes and Alfor would walk her down the aisle.

 

But that's not the timeline or universe they're in. And all his delusions of a different reality will only break him further, so he pushes his thoughts of happily ever after, into the back of his head. They're fighting a war and neither can afford to be vulnerable, lest it be used against them.

 

"Yeah, Princess?" he answers as waits for her to catch up.

 

"I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to the ball at the palace three days from now."

 

After months of flying through space, looking out to the black abyss of nothingness, Pidge had found a nearby planet and Coran had confirmed that they were apart of the coalition. Planet Aerum. Allura had asked if they could land on their planet to refuel and prepare for their long haul to Earth. Their leader had eagerly said yes to their request and offered them temporary residence in their castle.

 

"There's a ball?" Lance asked in confusion, "Why?"

 

"I'm not sure, I think it’s a very special holiday for the Aerum people."

 

"I'm not really up for it Allura, sorry. Not really in the partying mood." Lance lies, hoping Allura doesn't question any further.

 

He is severely disappointed.

 

Her eyes go wide and she looks around to see if anyone else is listening before leaning close and speaking, "You're not feeling unwell because of what happened at the Omega Shield, are you?"

 

Lance feels awful about lying when he sees how worried she is and immediately shuts down her concerns, "No, no, no! It's not because of that, I've just been a little sick because of the food here and I don't think it's going to go away in three days."

 

He doesn't remember much about the Omega Shield incident, other than he died and for some reason beyond his knowledge, Allura had brought him back. Sometimes, when he's laying on his too stony bed in the castle or when he's sitting in Red without any impending danger, Lance thinks in the darkest crevice of his mind that maybe Allura should've left him for dead. At least, in that way, he would've died honourably, saving her.

 

"I'm glad. As for the ball, perhaps you should lie in. I'm sure the Aerum leader would understand."

 

When Lance doesn't respond, she simply takes it as her cue to leave.

 

After wandering around for a bit, Lance had found some paper and pencils. He decided to make a small card for Shiro. He feels a bit like a kid again and wishes that his fleeting feeling of innocence would return. So, instead he chases that feeling by picking some flowers in the castle garden and hopes that Shiro isn't allergic to them.

 

He's sat crossed legged on the ground outside with his hands folded in his lap, looking up into the sky. Lance pretends that orange clouds are white and the lilac sky is actually blue.

 

Lance feels a body sit down next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he sees black hair and a red jacket.

 

"Hey, Mullet." he greets without turning to look at Keith.

 

"It's been a long time, since you called me that."

 

There's a pause in their conversation like a bridge in a song. Maybe Lance can say what he wants to say in the next verse before the chorus comes back up but, instead he ignores the question in the back of his head and finds another one.

 

"What're you doing out here?"

 

"Coran kicked me out as soon as Shiro went under."

 

Lance chuckles before responding, "You were probably annoying him."

 

"What about you, what are you doing out here?"

 

"Nothing, I just made Shiro a card for when he's done and picked some flowers."

 

Keith reaches over for the card on the other side of Lance. Keith reaches for Lance's folded hands in his lap and tries to pry them open to find the pencil. Lance doesn't want Keith to let go of his hand because he's afraid that once he does, he'll leave again. He feels a bit ridiculous when his fingers tighten on the pencil just to have Keith's hand on his for a little bit longer.

 

The fight drains out of him ultimately and his grip on the pencil loosens.

 

While Keith writes on the card, Lance lies down on the ground and closes his eyes. Maybe if he closes his eyes he'll feel like he's somewhere that's nowhere, where he won't feel the way he does. He'll be in a different world. One where Lance McClain doesn't exist and maybe never did. He likes the sound of that, becoming a distant memory that soon begins to fade away.

 

Once he’s done, Keith settles next to Lance on his back. Arms and legs touching at each point and not separating at any point.

 

“Why are you so quiet nowadays?” he hears Keith whisper like he’s scared that if he says it loud enough, he’ll break something already so fragile.

 

“Just tired from flying all those days. Plus, you don’t see me all the time, I’m not actually that quiet.” he answers after throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

“Where do you wander off everyday? I asked Hunk and Pidge and they haven’t seen you around the lions. Allura hasn’t been hanging out with you. Romelle and Krolia haven’t even seen you since we landed. Shiro always sees you walking in the halls but, that’s that. You haven’t even been helping Coran out.”

 

“Didn’t know you cared.”

 

Lance expects a snarky comeback but, he’s greeted with something else.

 

“Well, I do.”

 

He doesn’t know what to answer to that, so he doesn’t. Keith takes this as the end of that conversation but, doesn’t leave. They spend hours in comfortable silence until Keith tells him that Shiro’s supposed to be finished with surgery now.

 

* * *

 

Shiro is sitting upright on his bed, sipping from a foam cup. His new arm is white and blue, powered with Quintessence. He looks a little happier than from before and Lance is glad of it. Shiro's smile only grows bigger when he hands him his homemade card signed by him and Keith and his hand picked flowers.

 

“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro answers sincerely as he reads over the card, a fond grin plastered permanently on his face.

 

Lance doesn't think that in a different world where Lance McClain doesn't exist, Shiro would never feel that exact moment of happiness with the exact same grin.

 

(or maybe he does, who knows)

 

Keith begins to chat with Shiro and Lance feels the urge to leave again. He feels a tad bit like an outsider. He wills himself to pull out a chair and sit near Shiro’s bed. Lance doesn’t bother trying to chime into the conversation, too afraid of the possibility of being rejected. Hours pass by as Romelle, Krolia, Allura, Hunk, Coran, and Pidge arrive and leave. He spends them all by picking at the skin near his fingernails and writing words backwards in his head.

 

Eventually, everyone is gone except for Shiro and Lance. And, Lance is too distracted to notice. 

 

“Thank you, again for the card. It was really sweet.” Shiro compliments out of nowhere, stilling Lance’s thoughts as he spells Quintessence backwards.

 

“It was the least I could do.” Lance says because he doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“Get some rest Lance, you’ve been here all day.”

 

His heart swells because, of course Shiro would worry about him, even if he’s the one in the hospital bed. He puts others over himself and Lance wishes he wouldn’t because he’s scared that one day Shiro will put himself in front of a Galra for him and he doesn’t want to think of the aftermath. Shiro can only cheat death so many times.

 

“I should be the one saying that to you. Take care, Shiro.”

 

He spends his night in his quarters with his curtains drawn closed, his window shut and a blanket over his head. Lance feels a bit like he's being suffocated and maybe if he does it for long enough, he'll pass out. Eventually Lance peeks his head out and feels the cool rush of air.

 

* * *

 

Three days after Shiro’s surgery, he’s recovered enough to be moving around. But, Lance doesn’t believe him because knowing Shiro, he’s probably putting on a brave face to not worry anyone.

 

When Keith calls a meeting for Team Voltron, Lance suggests it be in Shiro’s room. For the first time in awhile, someone listens to his thoughts.

 

Lance zones out for most of the meeting and instead stares at the chipped paint on the bottom of the wall. He wonders how life would be if he hadn't joined the Garrison. Lance could've had a calm life going to regular high school and living a regular life, growing up to be regular husband and dad. He could have a regular life where a person only dies once.

 

“We’ll have to travel through a very dangerous area and we can’t travel in Voltron.” he hears Coran say as Lance starts to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

 

“How dangerous we talking?” Pidge asks as she leans forward a bit.

 

“No Galra. But, there is the matter of asteroids and flares and not to mention the conditions for flying are not ideal.” Coran began, “However, if we take this route. It will only take one Movement, give or take a Quintant to reach Earth.”

 

“We’ll fly close together in formation. Lance, you’ll fly Red in the front. Then, Allura in Blue behind you, Pidge in Green after that, and then Hunk in Yellow. Shiro will pilot the Black Lion at the back.” Keith adds.

 

When no rebuttal is made by Shiro, Lance guesses that he was already told beforehand. In a dark corner of his mind, he thinks this is Keith trying to leave Team Voltron. He wouldn’t blame him. He has a family now, he has the Blade now, he doesn’t need Voltron and maybe he thinks Voltron doesn’t need him. If he was Keith, he would've left for the Blade of Marmora and never came back.

 

“Romelle, you’re with Allura. Hunk take the mice and Coran. Pidge you take Kaltenecker and Cosmo. Krolia you’re with Lance, and I’m with Shiro.” Keith announces.

 

“Maybe you should pilot the Red Lion for this Keith.” Lance asks out of nowhere and suddenly a silence pours over the team, “I mean it’s dangerous territory and you’re better with Red than me.”

 

Lance doesn’t need to look up from his hands to know the expression spreading on everyone’s face.

 

“No, I mean Red is yours. I don’t think she’ll even accept me as her Paladin.” Keith pauses before he continues, “How about I fly with you and help you out if something gets too hard?”

 

Lance just nods before diverting his attention to his palm lines wondering if there’s something written about his future there, if a future for him even exists. He spends the rest of the meeting trying to read a language on his hands that he doesn’t know. Maybe he should take up palmistry once they get back to Earth to make sure no one else has a great destiny that they are forced into. Too focused on trying to think of ways to save people from a cursed fate, Lance only catches the tail end of the conversation around him.

 

“We leave in two days.”

 

When everyone starts to file out, Lance does the same. He doesn’t know where his feet are taking him but, he follows them anyways. He finds himself near the castle gardens. Lance wants to pick flowers and arrange them nicely, so he does. As he's picking the flowers, he wonders if he had died that day, would Hunk pick flowers in this perfect arrangement. Lance debates with himself whether or not to ask Hunk to pick these exact flowers for when he dies. He thinks that's a bit morbid and throws away the arrangement to the side.

 

Lance sits crossed legged on the ground once again trying to catch his fleeting innocence that’s being stolen by a war. He tugs at the grass-like plant around him and tries to imagine that if he tugs hard enough, the ground below him will cave away and he will fall into the core of the planet. It'll swallow him whole and this way there won't be a body to bury.

 

“Why did you do that at the meeting?”

 

He doesn’t have to turn to know who it is.

 

“For the greater good of Voltron.” Lance answers back as he slips his fingers out of the plant and folds his hands and plants them into his lap.

 

For a moment, Lance thinks that Keith has left and he almost breathes a sigh of relief. Almost. Then, he feels Keith sit next to him, knees touching.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, Mullet.”

 

“Are you trying to leave Voltron?”

 

When Lance doesn’t answer right away, he feels Keith tense. He wants to latch onto Keith’s hand to make sure he doesn’t leave, which is ironic, since Lance wants to. But, he doesn’t.

 

“We’re in a war, need your best soldiers on the front line. No one needs me, anyone can become a sharpshooter. I’m not a genius like Coran, Pidge, or Hunk. Not a leader like Allura or Shiro. Not a fighter like you or Krolia. Heck, I’m not even enjoyable to be around like Romelle.” he offered with a shrug as he leans back onto his hands and looks at the sky, imagining it’s home, “Once, we get to Earth, I’m going to leave the team and I’m going to leave the Garrison.”

 

Somehow saying it aloud, makes it seem much more real than it already is.

 

“All this time, being quiet to everyone, not hanging out with anyone, being at the back, you were trying to separate from the team.”

 

“Wanted it to be a clean cut, makes it easier for everyone.”

 

“You can’t just leave, Lance.” he whispers a bit brokenly, which breaks him in turn.

 

“Why not? You left.”

 

Lance knows in his head, that he went too far but, at this point he doesn’t care. He wants to think that if he hits the right nerve Keith will finish him right then and there but, he knows Keith too well to expect that to happen.

 

“That was different, I was trying to find out who I was and I was just trying to make things right with myself and Krolia.”

 

“I feel like my soul is in some stranger. Nothing feels the same and nothing ever will. I feel like I'm living someone else's life.” Lance says and when he sees the look of confusion on Keith’s face, he figures now is a better time than any, “When you were on the space whale, we had to help fix this shield that Sendak and his team destroyed. This shield was there to keep the people of the planet safe from the radiation so, we had to fix it quick. Allura and I were put in charge of fixing some broken plates. I don’t know how or what happened but, Allura was in danger so I pushed her out of the way with Red.”

 

He sucks a breath in before continuing, “I died and Allura brought me back.”

 

“Why did no one tell me?”

 

“Because I didn’t tell anyone. The only person that knows is Allura.”

 

“You have to stay Lance, you’re important to the team and you’re important to me.”

 

“One day Keith, you’ll understand why I’m doing this.”

 

With that, Lance stands up and brushes his hands off on his pants. He leaves without turning to look back at Keith.

 

* * *

 

Five days later, Keith is standing behind Lance as he pilots Red through an asteroid belt.

 

Lance can feel Keith’s hand on his shoulder, like he’s trying to make sure Lance won’t drift off somewhere. They haven’t spoken since the day in the garden and Lance thinks it’s better this way.

 

Hunk’s face pops up on a screen and Lance presses a couple of buttons to make sure he’s not muted anymore.

 

“Lance, you alright? You’ve been off these couple of days.”

 

“Fine, just tired.” Lance answers back, without glancing at Hunk on the screen. His eyes focused on space and nothingness. Maybe if he bores his eyes into it, he'll become nothing too.

 

Hunk just sighs heavily before he eventually admits defeat and ends the call. Once they clear out of the asteroid belt, Keith reaches over Lance and puts Red on autopilot.

 

“You always say you’re tired.” he points out.

 

“Cause I am.”

 

“You’re a liar.” Keith snaps.

 

This sets Lance off and everything goes downhill from there.

 

Lance gets up from his seat and faces Keith. The physical flinch that it causes Keith makes Lance feel guilty but, he pushes that feeling somewhere deep within himself. Willing the feeling to stay there.

 

“I don’t understand why you care so much about me leaving. You act like I’m a nuisance and when I finally start getting the hint, you do a 180 on me. Telling me I’m important. I don’t get you Mullet. We’re not even friends!” Lance yells as moved closer to Keith, “Maybe, you don’t want me leaving the team because you don’t want to stay either, but that sucks for you Keith because you already left me before once. Now, it’s my turn!”

 

“I was protecting you! I was making sure you would still be a Paladin when Shiro came back.”

 

“I didn’t need your help!” Lance shouts as he pushes past Keith, to get back to his seat.

 

“Clearly you did because you died!”

 

Lance inflates and feels all the anger in him drain out, and a deep exhaustion settles into his bones and he wishes he could rattle it out.

 

“What will it take to make you stay with us?” Keith asks with desperation.

 

“Another reality.” Lance answers with conviction that tears Keith’s soul apart.

 

With nothing else to say, Lance sits back in his seat and turns off autopilot. He fiddles with a couple of controls before realizing he never muted his comm system.

 

“Lance?” Pidge asks timidly, not quite sounding like herself.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you want to leave the team?”

 

“Yes.” he answers honestly because it’s the only thing he can do now. But, even that is a lie. He doesn't want to just leave the team, he wants to leave and never come back. He wants to become no one and the only way to do that, is to leave.

 

The next week is spent in awkward silences with the team and arguments between Lance and Keith that leave both of them drained as they go on.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive on Earth, it’s a sunny day and the skies are clear. The day they arrive, Lance immediately finds the nearest phone and calls his sister, while the others go to the Garrison to speak with Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda.

 

“Veronica McClain, Garrison Analyst speaking, who’s this?”

 

“Veronica, it’s me. Lance, I’m home.” he greets through tears.

 

Lance spends the rest of his day at the Garrison talking to Veronica and getting ready to leave to go home. He cries into her hair but, he doesn't tell her the real reason why. He doesn't tell her how her baby brother doesn't quite want to keep living, he doesn't tell her how he's died. Veronica just holds him tightly that he thinks that if he hides himself into her shoulder, maybe he could finally slip away. When he's finally calmed down enough to be embarrassed, he tells her he needs to do something before tomorrow.

 

Lance finds Keith sitting in a chair in an empty meeting room. He sits down next to him but, doesn’t have enough willpower to look into his eyes. Instead, he simply pushes his or more accurately Keith’s bayard towards Keith.

 

“Thank you for the bayard but, I think it’s time I gave it back.” Lance pauses to gather his thoughts that have scattered into corners of his head, “When the new Castle of Lions is built and you’re all ready to leave, tell me so I can say goodbye.”

 

“Only if you do something for me. Stay with us for a week or two. I just want to spend time with you, I want to be able to say goodbye too.”

 

Lance just nods and lets Keith rest his head on his shoulder and for a moment his world seems sane.

 

* * *

 

He’s in a similar situation again. Lance is walking down the Galaxy Garrison corridors with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Keith and Shiro are discussing something important with Sanda and Iverson. Allura and Coran are trying to power the Atlas and Hunk and Pidge are trying to design the new Castle of Lions.

 

Lance walks down corridor with his head down, he thinks if he stares at the ground while he walks, he’ll walk off the edge of the Earth. But, instead he walks into someone.

 

“Sorry, man. I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“No worries- Hey you’re Lance McClain. You’re apart of Voltron.”

 

When Lance finally looks up, he sees a person around his age wearing the cadet uniform. Lance doesn’t recognize him until he sees his face properly and then he realizes it’s James Griffin. James who was in his class back in the day and was punched in the face by Keith.

 

“Paladin of Voltron, Lance McClain and you're James Griffin, MFE Pilot.”

 

“In the flesh.” James answers back, “So, what’re you doing just walking around? Don’t you need to be saving the universe or something?”

 

Lance spends the next hours chatting with James Griffin in his dorm and for the first time in awhile, his world is grounded a bit. It feels nice talking to someone who doesn’t try and tell him the importance of Voltron, and how he should be training as much as possible. James listens to Lance as he tells him things he hasn’t even told Hunk before. He tells him about how he’s going to leave and how he died. And, in turn Lance listens to James as he tells him about how MFE pilots look up to him and sometimes he doesn’t know what do, he tells him about how he felt awful about what he said to Keith all those years.

 

Lance likes James. He’s a good friend. He doesn’t force him to carry the burden of protecting the universe. James is a bit like Keith, except more amiable and James won’t leave him. At least, Lance doesn’t think so.

 

“Why don’t you just stay? I mean you don’t have to be a Paladin anymore but, you could still be a cadet.” James asks sitting on his bed, next to Lance, who’s laying down. His arm thrown over his eyes.

 

“I just want to feel like myself again. I want to feel normal again.”

 

“It makes sense to stay at the Garrison though. This was the place that you were the most ‘Lance’ like. Not in Voltron where you were in a war. Not at home, where you were probably naive about everything. I don’t know it just makes sense that this place would be where you were most yourself.”

 

Lance peeks out from under his arm to see James looking at him. James’ idea makes sense and it kills Lance to think about how James could make Lance stay quicker than Keith could.

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

The conversation ends at that and Lance grabs at the bed sheet. He wants the sheets to drown him and save him, he wants them to end him but start him at the same time. He thinks that’s a bit unfair to the bed sheets to expect so much, so instead he loosens his grip and frees them from his fingers.

 

Lance closes his eyes for a bit and thinks that maybe, this time he wishes for a tomorrow. He feels a blanket put on top of him and he hears the click of a light switch.

* * *

 

Lance wakes to the harsh lights of James’ room turning on and someone yelling his name. He sits up just as the bed dips, when someone sits down.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks groggily, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

“What is wrong with you? We were so worried and you didn’t tell us where you were going.” Allura scolds as Lance tries to get out of bed. To no avail because Allura stops him.

 

Once he’s finally focused his eyes, he sees Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and James standing around the room.

 

“I don’t need to report to you guys everyday.”

 

“Why the hell were you with James Griffin of all people?” Keith angrily questions as he stalks towards Lance.

 

“James is a cool dude. Get over yourself Keith.” he turns to James before speaking, “Thanks for letting me stay here and talking to me. Sorry for this, I’m just gonna leave.”

 

Lance makes his way out the door fast and almost makes it to his own quarters. Almost. Until, he feels a hand on his shoulder pull him back.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about what I back there. I was just worried about you.” Keith apologizes, looking into Lance’s eyes, “It’s just when we couldn’t find you. We thought that you had left us without saying goodbye.”

 

In that moment, Lance realizes what Keith is trying to say.

 

_I was scared you left me without letting me say goodbye. I was scared you broke our promise._

 

Lance just pulls Keith into a hug and his soul or whatever is left of it, is being stretched to the farthest corners of the universe. Keith just breaks down in his arms and he’s only being held up by Lance’s arms.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll stay at the Garrison. I promise.” he repeats it over and over, each time convincing himself a little more to stay. To heal himself in the confines of the academy. He sounds like a broken record but, for some reason he thinks that maybe Keith will keep playing the song once it ends.

 

“Don’t lie to me Lance. Don’t. Please don’t.” Keith hiccups, his tears staining Lance’s shirt. 

 

“I’m not lying.” he says as he strokes Keith’s hair to calm down, “I’ll stay at the Garrison. I won’t make any promises to being a Paladin but, I’ll stay here with you guys.”

 

Keith lifts his head from where it was buried in Lance’s neck and he looks up. Lance knows that expression because he sees it whenever Keith is looking out Red and sees the stars or when he sees Krolia walk over. He sees it when Pidge finds a particularly impressive piece of technology or when she sees her family. He sees it when Hunk finds an old recipe or when his grandmother calls him. He sees it when Allura and Coran look at Romelle and don't feel as lonely. He sees it when Adam surprises Shiro in meetings.

 

It’s an expression he wants someone to look at him with. Now, when he’s faced with it, he isn’t quite sure he’s worthy of it. He figures that Keith thinks he’s worthy of it, when he kisses Lance softly on the mouth.

 

Lance wants to pour his apologies into it and can only guess that Keith is doing the same. His tears mix with Keith's and for a moment everything feels nice. Lance knows as soon as he pulls away from Keith, this comfortable feeling will slip through his hands like sand. He doesn't pull away when he's losing breath, he's pulling away with Keith starts to lose his breath.

 

"Don't leave me."

 

"I won't as long as you do the same."

**Author's Note:**

> ppl who said s07 was shit just because of ships are cowards: 
> 
> •we got romelle content  
> •keith calls krolia mom  
> •veronica mcclain need i say more  
> •more hunk and keith bonding  
> •my dude shiro had such big dick energy  
> •the gameshow episode  
> •hunk and his family flashbacks  
> •mfe pilots, i would give my life to ryan kinkade and nadia rizavi  
> •animation on point, i'd like to personally thank every on the voltron team  
> •so much more


End file.
